The present invention relates to an elevator safety system, and more particularly to a system and method for maintaining adequate spacing between multiple cars in an elevator hoistway.
Conventional elevator systems include a single elevator car and a counterweight disposed in a hoistway, a plurality of ropes that interconnect the car and counterweight, a drive machine having a drive pulley wheel engaged with the ropes to drive the car, and a brake to mechanism to stop the movement of the car and counterweight.
Multiple cars can now be controlled within the same elevator hoistway, with one car operating above the other. The cars are controlled by a common controller that determines the most efficient ways of getting people to their appropriate destinations.
Although various safety systems have been designed to maintain an adequate distance between a single elevator car and the top or bottom of the hoistway, additional safety measures are needed to maintain an adequate distance between multiple elevator cars operating within the same hoistway.